


[podfic] if the bad times are coming let 'em come

by stillirise



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Set-Up, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cognitive Dissonance, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Internalized Dehumanization, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-CATFA, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Time Travel, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but the Winter Soldier kind of is, post-CATWS, post-serum Bucky Barnes, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m gonna have to hurt some people,” Steve Rogers says, voice tight with rage. The asset assumes that will be him, then laughs at himself for the thought.</p><p>He’s not people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] if the bad times are coming let 'em come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if the bad times are coming let 'em come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150752) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



 

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7FJ-BN1erLoZFRaS2F4WWx5VE0/view


End file.
